grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Taylor
The ex-spy from MI6. He is married to Susie Taylor, has a daughter Alex, parents Phil and Louise Taylor, a sister Lulu Taylor and a brother George Taylor. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley and raised there by Phil and Louise with his younger sister Lulu and brother George, he was recruited into MI6 during when he was at High School and he worked for them for many years before he was made employed, doing many difficult mission all around the world. He married his fellow sweet heart who he met at school Susie and also had a daughter with her Alex. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Gramsere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Tony soon becomes a school teacher after covering for Ron's and Jon's year 8 class. He gets promoted to a higher position very quickly in his job and is soon a trusting pillar of the community. Volume 4 Tony is among those in the makeshift SWAT team as led by Del to try and hunt down Rachel Sorel for Zusanna Forster who wants her to get her so they can fix the plumbing in their house which had been flooded. When there is no luck at Rachel's house the SWAT team send Zusanna and those with her home but as they do Rachel is there shaking David Forster hand as she had just finished fixing the plumbing as David had called her. Del not realising this called for the the SWAT team fire with their hot water guns which due to their being windows open caused for the house to be flooded once again! The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 The town end up spending Christmas at the hotel run by Anthony Hall due to the snow causing for people to trying to escape from the town making that impossible. Tony Taylor ends up getting involved in the Snowball fight as organised by Moss but manages to get out of the game by Moss. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #82 Art Attack #82 Tale of Celeste Tony Taylor is seen with Jason Hooper destroying Celeste painting as it was deemed so awful that no one should be able to see it. Jason went to her house and stole the painting himself just so they could get rid of it. He hates doing it but Tony says it needed to be done for the greater good. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 15 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Ladonna Palmer? Ladonna Palmer comes back to Grasmere Valley and due to her hatred of the entire town; she has decided to sue everyone she knows including Nanny Prescot, Sam Bishop, James Dontos, Dr Nathan Jones and even the Queen. The Prescot family try to hire Tony Taylor as a body guard to keep an eye out for Ladonna Palmer as she threaten to come back to the town but at that time they didn’t know what capacity. She soon turns up when the gang are at school with Tony Taylor and are served law suits and Tony is fired as a bodyguard. Soon the trial goes to Judge Judy and the case is thrown out after it seemed she sued virtually everyone she knew for wrongful dismissal from her job as a hospital resident which was partly made due to Nanny Prescot claiming that she stole her purse, which she did. Soon Judy throws the case out. However, the next case is another wrongful dismissal this time it’s the Prescot family versus Tony Taylor. Season 2 Episode 11 An Englishman in Washington Nanny Prescot gets wind from Tony Taylor that FBI have a file on her due to her conservative believes and activity in Grasmere Valley. So the entire gang decide to go to Washington to the FBI in order to burn the file that has her name in it. Pam Lapriski, a special agent who worked with Tony Taylor once is recruited to help out on the case. It takes them forever to get there as they go on a plane to LA then take transport to a specifically left car used for secret mission trips, which takes them to the FBI. After problems throughout, with the help of Mr Laidback the head of the FBI they manage to get into the file room and burn the document of Nanny Prescots file. They soon go back home afterwards. Season 3 Episode 8 Grant The Prescot gang visit Tony at school while he is teaching to see with his access to MI5 files that they can find Grant a contestant they loved on Fifteen to One who has been eliminated from the show.